


Love can heal

by Azariel



Series: Wings [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promesas silenciosas de estar el uno para el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaileDC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/gifts).



> Aquí la tercera parte, al fin!!. Lamento la tardanza pero estaba en blanco.  
> Espero les guste y cumpla con su expectativas, si no pueden mandarme a la hoguera.  
> Bueno vuelvo a dedicar este a MaileDC porque ella quería un beso y aquí esta :3

Las orbes avellana se desvanecieron en oro líquido al igual que las verdes mutaron a  grises gracias a la luz del sol ocultándose tras los árboles, dando su último suspiro recibiendo la noche.

Las manos de Derek permanecían en las caderas de Stiles y sobre estas, las mismas del castaño acariciando con la punta de los dedos la piel morena fuerte y áspera en algunos pliegues, como el cuero.

Las palabras sobraban en aquel reducido espacio que separaba sus rostros, pero aun así Derek se obligó a romper el silencio para dejar claro sus intenciones, para liberar aquello que oprimía su pecho y le hacía querer gritar y llorar bajo la lluvia.

-Estoy tan enamorado de ti- pronuncio en tono suave pero firme provocando que el joven abriera los ojos sorprendido ante tal confesión. Ligeros espasmos encogieron su estómago haciéndole sentir vértigo convirtiendo sus latidos en irregulares trotes.

Podía sentir el olor que emanaba Stiles, oír sus latidos apresurados  que tropezaban al intentar normalizarse, en eso no había mas duda, eran los síntomas correctos, Stiles debía saberlo, y claro que lo hacía, él había vivido enamorado de las personas y el mundo con sus defectos durante toda su vida, sabía lo que eso significaba y tenía miedo.

Pero Derek no iba a permitir que ese sentimiento nefasto también se apoderara de su ángel, no iba a dejar que lo consumiera como lo había hecho con el todo ese tiempo, así que sin esperar más segundos que Stiles utilizaría para alejarse termino rompiendo la distancia posando sus labios sobre los del joven, quien reacciono ante el beso diez segundos después moviéndose al son de los de Derek.

Sentía como el cosquilleo de su estómago ascendía por su garganta estallando en miles de toques en su lengua y labios que temblaban mientras Derek los acariciaba suavemente, moviendo el rostro buscando ángulos adecuados que le permitieran tener más facilidad para hacer fricción con su barba sobre la barbilla blanca y delicada del castaño.

Stiles llevo sus manos al cuello de Derek juntando más sus cuerpos ahí donde el ultimo rayo de sol les separaba los pechos; al igual que las extremidades del castaño se aferraban a la nuca del moreno, este llevo sus manos a la espalda del chico acariciando su columna vertebral provocando estremecimientos, acaricio sus omoplatos, ahí donde había visto nacer su alas.

Miles de estrellas aparecieron y bailaron tras los parpados de Derek, lo que jamás creyó que volvería a sentir después de su primer amor, lo que había desaparecido tras los recuerdos del fuego y su casa.

Todas las emociones y sentimientos llenaron al habitación despertando un brillo especial en ambos pechos, reviviendo sueños y corazones, más notorio en Stiles que comenzó a sentir como su espalda dejaba de pesar dándole la bienvenida a las plumas blancas que poco a poco se limpiaban del carmesí.

Cuando Derek sintió bajo sus dedos el movimiento de las plumas fue cuando se separó tan solo un poco de la boca del castaño que jadeo por la falta de aire.

Admiro por segunda vez como un par de alas se extendían, pero en esta ocasión no se veían rotas ni manchadas, en esta ocasión estaban puras y amplias dándole ese toque perfecto a la silueta del castaño que sonrió tímido y feliz al sentir como Derek deslizaba sus dedos sobre el hueso que comenzaba en sus omoplatos y terminaba en punta más allá de un metro.

Sin contenerse Derek dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado, con adoración recorriendo la vida del ángel que se sostenía en su pecho ocultando la sonrisa en su cuello.

-Eres perfecto- murmuro apenas llevando por fin sus manos lejos de las alas para sostener el rostro de Stiles que ruborizado mostro otra sonrisa, una más segura y al mismo tiempo prepotente.

-Seguro solo te gusto por las alas- comento el más joven en tono de broma.

Derek soltó una carcajada sincera, feliz de escuchar a Stiles hablar más que en susurros o con la voz atorándosele en la garganta.

-Es más que eso, te lo juro- respondió minutos después reafirmándolo al dejar varios besos en diferentes partes del rostro de Stiles que reía cohibido mientras su manos acariciaban los pómulos de Derek.

Definitivamente eso era amor, la calidez en su cuerpo y pecho creciendo, las manos temblorosas acariciando y los labios suaves marcando lunares que formaban caminos sobre la piel blanca.

*

      *

*

La luna resplandecía sobre el cielo acompañada por las estrellas que estaban siendo admiradas a través del ventanal desde la cama en el centro de la habitación, Stiles mantenía la vista fija sobre los puntos resplandecientes mientras Derek le abrazaba y acariciaba la cintura de manera lenta y suave.

Se habían recostado después que comprendieron que no podían estar más de pie dándose besos. Así que continuaron en la cama sin llegar a nada más, con la pura inocencia de un amor recién nacido.

Derek en momentos le comentaba algo sobre lo que hacía en su tiempo libre, o sobre su familia, Stiles igual hablaba sobre su vida anterior, de cómo había aprendido sobre la humanidad y los lugares que conocía maravillando a Derek con anécdotas que le dejaban los viajes.

A ambos les dolía hablar sobre aquello que ya no tenían y que sabían que no disfrutarían más, pero el mal sabor de boca se iba cuando Derek le besaba la nuca y Stiles acariciaba el dorso de la mano del moreno, pequeñas muestras que decían que el presente y el futuro podrían pintar mejor.

Promesas silenciosas de estar el uno para el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, cualquier error o falta o mala linea de seguimiento hacérmelo saber por favor. De nuevo gracias y saludos.


End file.
